disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Giacchino
Michael Giacchino is an American composer best known for his compositions for Pixar feature films including The Incredibles (2004), Ratatouille (2007), Up (2009), Cars 2 (2011), and Inside Out (2015). He has received multiple Grammy awards, an Emmy, Golden Globe Award, and Academy Award Outside Disney, he is known for composing the musical scores for the first Medal of Honor video games. Feature Film Filmography Animated Shorts Filmography Compositions for Disneyland Trivia * Giacchino is the third out of six composers to work on a Pixar film. * He is the first person outside of the Newman family to compose for Pixar films. * He is one of Pixar's three composers who has scored more than one than film. Ranking second place by the most only behind Randy Newman. *He is the second veteran Pixar composer to appear in an animated Disney film, also behind Newman. * Giacchino is the composer to have worked on most of Disney's subsidiaries (having scored Rogue One, released by Lucasfilm; Doctor Strange, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Spider-Man: Far From Home, released by Marvel Studios; Zootopia and Ralph Breaks the Internet, released by Walt Disney Animation Studios; The Incredibles films, Ratatouille, Up, Cars 2, Inside Out and Coco, released by Pixar, Jojo Rabbit, released by 20th Century Fox; as well as Disney's live-action films Sky High, John Carter and Tomorrowland, and the Muppets' TV film The Muppets' Wizard of Oz). **Additionally, Giacchino has worked with more Pixar film directors than the company's other recurrent composers: ***He scored Cars 2, directed by John Lasseter. ***He scored Up and Inside Out both directed by Pete Docter. ***He scored The Incredibles, Incredibles 2, the live-action film Tomorrowland, and the short film Jack-Jack Attack (as well as the non-Disney related Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol), all directed by Brad Bird. ***He scored the live-action film John Carter, directed by Andrew Stanton. ***He scored Coco, directed by Lee Unkrich. ***He scored the short One Man Band, which was co-directed by Brave ''co-director Mark Andrews. ***He scored the short ''Partly Cloudy, which was directed by The Good Dinosaur director Peter Sohn. ***He scored Dug's Special Mission, which was directed by Inside Out co-director Ronnie del Carmen. ***He scored the TV special Toy Story of Terror!, which was directed by Finding Dory co-director Angus MacLane. ***He scored the TV special Toy Story That Time Forgot,'' directed by ''Brave ''co-director Steve Purcell. ***He scored the short film ''Riley's First Date?, while his score for Up was used in the short film George and A.J., both of whom were directed by Toy Story 4 director Josh Cooley. ****He is the only composer to have worked with all 3 Toy Story directors (Lasseter, Unkrich, and Cooley) * He is the only Pixar composer to make a cameo appearance in a Pixar film, being Coco which he himself composed. *He also composed the music for the Incredicoaster (formerly called California Screamin') at Disney California Adventure. Gallery Michael Giacchino 82nd Oscars.jpg|Michael Giacchino at the 82nd annual Academy Awards in March 2010. Michael Giacchino John Carter premiere.jpg|Michael Giacchino at premiere of John Carter in February 2012. Michael Giacchino SDCC.jpg|Michael Giacchino attending the 2014 San Diego Comic Con. Michael Giacchino Zootopia premiere.jpg|Michael Giacchino at premiere of Zootopia in February 2016. Michael Giacchino SW Rouge One premiere.jpg|Michael Giacchino at premiere of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story in December 2016. Michael Giacchino D23.jpg|Michael Giacchino attending the 2017 D23 Expo. Michael Giacchino SDCC19.jpg|Michael Giacchino speaks at the 2019 San Diego Comic Con. Category:Composers Category:Males Category:Up Category:Zootopia Category:Ratatouille Category:Coco Category:The Incredibles Category:1960s births Category:Star Tours Category:John Carter Category:Electric Holiday Category:Cars Category:People Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Category:Inside Out Category:People from New Jersey Category:Pixar Category:Toy Story Category:Sky High Category:Tomorrowland (film) Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Doctor Strange Category:Spider-Man Category:Disney Revival Category:American people Category:The Muppets Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:ABC Category:Lucasfilm Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Fox Category:Prep & Landing